Beacon Hills Wolf
by DaygonWolf
Summary: Living in Beacon Hills is great. Being a werewolf is better. In my wolf form I'm pure white with black tips on my fur. On all fours I reach a six foot person. Everything is heightened. I can also compel people And my blood can heal people.


My name is Ryan. I'm a female werewolf I'm eighteen 5'5 skinny with long light brown hair with side bangs. I always wear dark skinny jeans any kind of t shirt and my leather jacket. I'm a junior in high school and this is my life and my story.

Living in Beacon Hills is great. Being a werewolf is better. In my wolf form I'm pure white with black tips on my fur. On all fours I reach a six foot person. Everything is heightened. I can also compel people And my blood can heal people.

I woke up this morning getting ready for my first day of my junior year at beacon hills high school. I picked out black skinny jeans black leather combat boots with straps on the side a black batman shirt and a leather jacket. This is my first day at beacon hills after I moved here from Florida In the beginning of summer and hopefully everything will go as planned. I walked down my driveway getting into my 2008 Shelby mustang GT500kr black with black stripes I had to pay for my car because my family are cheap skates.

I started driving to school and decided to take a dirt rode by my house since it was a short cut. But I popped my front right tire. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" I said. I walked out of my car and went to the trunk and got the tire but of course I forgot the tools to change it. Fuck I thought I'm gonna be late on the first day I guess I can run to school I thought. I put the tire back in the trunk and put my keys in my pocket and got my back pack from the car and started to walk.

This is taking to long I thought so I looked around and sniffed the air to make sure no one was around and hid in the cover of the trees and transformed into my wolf. I let out a low howl to warn off any predators and began to run. I ran through the woods till I reached the edge of the lacrosse field behind the school and transformed then started walking up the field. I looked to my left sensing the presence of someone and there was a tall muscular short black haired spiked in front man with green eyes black jeans black shoes a black v neck shirt and a leather jacket. I slowly whispered to myself oh my god. Did he see me? I looked at him from the distance his hands in his pockets and he slowly nodded. I nervously chuckled and bolted to the locker rooms to change into my lacrosse uniform. I was the only girl on the lacrosse team so I had to come in earlier and change first. I got out and the guys were waiting for me to come out so they could go in and change. Once they finished I caught up with Stiles Scott and Isaac my three best friends. Luckily Scott and Isaac are werewolves too but different then me they can't change into a full wolves like me.

Hey Ryan Stiles said. Why are you so late. Scott said I can sense you were panicked. Oh I said. So I told them what happened. Dude Stiles said that's Derek Hale he's like 19 a few years older then us but only a year older then you. He's a werewolf too Scott and Isaac informed. Well I said least a human didn't see me transform back then.

Suddenly the coach blew the whistle and we began the game the team was split in half Scott and Isaac on one side me on the other. Me and Scott lined up facing each other crouching and whispered good luck. Same I said. The whistle blew and I quickly grabbed the ball and ran past a couple players including Isaac even front flipping over a few others with Scott and Isaac close behind. They almost caught me but it was too late I shot the goal and got the points. Stiles screamed from the bench and jumped up and down excitedly and screaming woo hoo go Ryan. Scott and Isaac came up to me and patted me on the shoulder good job. I smiled then sensed Derek's presence. I slowly took off my helmet and scanned the woods for him but didn't see him. I went to the locker rooms and changed back into my clothe. And headed out I waited by the doors for Stiles Scott and Isaac to finish. They came out and we walked into school to are first class chemistry I sat next to Isaac and Scott next to Stiles at the table behind me and Isaac. Stiles leaned over and said so what happened to your car. Oh shit I forgot about that. I got a flat tire. Hey I can drive you to your car and help you. Thanks I said. The bell rang after class and we went to 3rd period then lunch. Mmm I said I wonder what lovely mystery food is for lunch today. Scott Stiles and Isaac laughed at my remark and we got are food and sat at the table and talked about are summer.

After school I waited for Stiles to show up but I assumed he forgot. Great thanks Stiles. I started walking down a road to my car. And a black Camaro pulled up and rolled down the window and there staring at me smiling was Derek. Do you need a ride he said. No I'm fine I can walk just fine. I started walking and Derek drove his car beside me slowly looking at me and I put my shades on then started sprinting and he said oh it's gonna be that way. I smirked and ran faster and faster and Derek sped up with his car. I jumped In the air and transformed into my wolf and started running faster and faster he tried to keep up but his car wasn't fast enough. I looked back at him showing my wolf teeth smiling and kept going till I got to my car and changed back. I looked at my tire and it was already fixed I stared at him and he just looked at me and smiled. You did this I asked. Yes he said. Why I asked. Why not he said. I went up to him and hugged him and whispered thanks sour wolf and got into my car and drove to Stiles house it turns out he texted me saying sorry something came up meet me at my house Scott and Isaac are here too.

I drove into Stiles drive way and walked in Sheriff Stilinski was In the kitchen eating. Hey Ryan he said. The boys are upstairs. I nodded and said thanks. I ran up stairs and entered Stiles room. Scott immediately said we have a problem. What I said? Deucalion is here and his alpha wolf pack. An alpha wolf pack I questioned so does that mean their all alphas. Yes Isaac said and that's not all their here because of you... I stared at them shocked and Derek came into the room. Ryan he said their telling the truth. They want you In their pack because your different your an alpha you can do things no other werewolves can do. We need to protect you. I stared at them and laughed and sat on the bed. Sure I said yep that totally makes sense. They all stared at me worried. Oh my god your not kidding... Derek slowly nodded Ryan you need to stay with me at my loft. What about my family I said? Stiles already called them and told them. Your family packed a bag it's in the back of your car. How did you get in my car to begin with. They gave me a spare key Derek said. Those traders I said and laughed. Okay I said so now what? We leave Derek said. Okay let's go.

We got to Derek's place and I looked around and saw there was only one bed I looked at him and he smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Oh my god this is not happening even as hot as you are sorry but... Who is this a voice said coming out of the other room. I jumped back into Derek's chest. Peter this is Ryan Derek said. Oh Peter said so she's the special alpha, well she's a looker. Oh um okay so where does he sleep? Upstairs. I looked at them both and where am I sleeping I said. My bed Derek said. With me in it because I'm not sleeping on the floor. I laughed nervously, great I said. Derek looked at me and said as hot as I am I don't think it matters and smirked. I slapped him on the arm and grabbed my bag and threw it next to the back wall in the bedroom. I went into the living room area and jumped onto the balcony railing and walked across it and looked at them both so what do you two do for fun around here I finished saying and jumped off the balcony and landed swiftly. I don't really know Peter said. So I looked over at Derek and he just shrugged.

Shhh I said. I put Derek and Peter behind me and the alpha pack stormed in I glowed my eyes red and growled showing my canines.

Kali a female werewolf had claws on her feet instead of her hands I looked Down and laughed damn you really need a pedicure I said. She kicked me In the face slicing my cheek open only for it to heal instantly. She stared at me astonished and the alpha twins came in. Dude she's hot they said I call her Aidan said. No I call her Ethan said. I looked at them clearly pissed and threw them against the concrete wall then kicking Kali in the Chest breaking ribs she stood there on the floor coughing up blood a big guy came into the room who I presumed was Ennius and through me against the wall. I shifted into my wolf and bit into his shoulder crushing bone and screamed in pain and then Deucalion came in. Now now he said we didn't come here to fight her we came here to gain her trust which all of you ruined. Peter and Derek starred at each other not sure of what to do. I walked forward sat down and bowed my head showing respect. Deucalion pet my head. And I transformed back. I looked at him and said what do you want? It's quite obvious what I want. I want you in my pack. I went up to the wolves sprawled on the floor in the room and let them drink my blood. It healed them instantly and I looked at Deucalion and said I don't want war but obviously your pack isn't even strong enough to put up a fight against me so what ever your going to tell me I'm gonna have to deny. I understand. We will be back he said.

That night I went into the bedroom and changed into a black tank top black shorts and black ankle socks. I walked over to Derek's bed and nestled down under the blankets I slowly started to drift but immediately woke up when I heard Peter and Derek talking about me. She's more powerful then the alpha pack and possibly Deucalion himself. I know Derek said I even think he knows it. So you feel connected to her like you can't leave her side Peter asked Derek. Yes he said. Peter then said I think you found your mate.

My heart started racing and skipping beats when he said the word mate and I know Derek heard it. He came in the room and got in the bed only wearing boxers and brought me close to his chest. It brought me comfort. I slowly turned to him and he looked at me so I kissed him which literally felt like a life time then I looked at him and said I am your mate and you are mine. I felt the pull I just didn't want to say anything to you I said. I know he said and kissed me back. We laid there sleeping bringing each other warmth through out the night.

I woke up early that morning and tried to get out of Derek's arms and Peter came In holding coffee and smirked. A little help I asked. Derek he said let the lady up. Derek groaned and let me go and I leaned in and kissed him and said I need a shower. I got up and grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom and undressed and entered the shower with it on full blast of heat. I heard a knock on the the bathroom door and made me jump slightly. Sorry Peter said. What do you want I said. I brought you coffee. Oh I said thanks just bring it in. I heard Peter slowly open the door then Derek got up grabbed the coffee and pushed Peter against the wall I peaked out the curtain and said what the fuck Derek. What I need a shower too anyway. Oh, uh... Okay I said. I was washing my body when Derek stepped in I slowly looked down his body my cheeks turning bright red and then I looked back at him he was smirking and said you look fine your self. I nervously laughed and finished first and got out of the shower. I put on light colored skinny jeans with already made holes in the front. Then My black lace bra and a black tank and plain black t shirt and my leather jacket then my black combat boots and I put on a locket my friend got me before I moved. She was the only other one who new what I was she was like a sister to me. I dried my straight hair then put my bangs to the side. Then I put make up on and grabbed my coffee from the table and went out to the balcony where Peter was sitting over the ledge. So I hopped up and sat next to him.

Sorry about earlier I said. Hey it's not your fault, Derek is very overly protective. I understand. Thanks for the coffee I said. No problem.

I grabbed my iphone from my pocket. 20 missed calls from Isaac and 15 messages all saying are you okay. I looked at Peter and he laughed and said I think someone has a not so secret admirer. I laughed and called Isaac.

"Hey what's up I said"

Oh my god Ryan your okay I was so worried.

Isaac I'm fine, but I have to tell you something that might hurt you.

What? He asked slowly.

Me and Derek are mates...

Oh, I, uh... Oh.

Isaac I'm sorry.

No it's fine, I guess it's not in your hands when stuff like that happens.

Thanks for understanding

But me and you will always be running and training buddies as well as my number one best guy friend. I said with a smile.

He laughed and said you too Ryan.

Hey wait. It's Tuesday crap I forgot school oh my god.

Ryan don't freak your parents got a note signed saying you would be to school late for a doctors appointment.

Thanks Isaac. I'll meet you at are free period before lunch.

Okay.

Hey what did the coach say.

Nothing he just said your an already good enough player so if you miss a few practices it was fine

Thank god. Okay I'll see you in thirty

I grabbed my back pack and ran to the door then suddenly Derek grabbed me and twirled me in the air and said. Where do you think your going. Then kissed me.

Um school. Back to my life. Oh well I'll go with you. Derek you've already graduated I'll come back later. I kissed him and ran to Peter who was holding a granola bar. I hugged him and said thanks. I walked out and ran to my car and got to school and checked in at the office then went to the picnic area. As I walked through the empty hall it saw the twins following behind me and I fully turned around and they both winked and smirked.

So I said what brings me the pleasure of two hot twins in my presence. And smirked. They both looked at me astonished then smiled and ran up to me and said so you do think were hot then? Yes I think a lot of guys are hot but that doesn't mean I like you and I kinda have a mate. You do! They both said. Yep, Derek. Well he doesn't have to know then. Doesn't have to know wha... The both slammed me into the locker and Aidan started kissing me then Ethan. I tried to get loose but they held on tight. Then Derek bursted into the school door glowing his eyes red and growling he threw the twins off me then put me behind him a tear almost went down my face then I thought no! I'm stronger then this. I grew my canines and growled flashing my red eyes then threw the twins into the picnic area where Allison Stiles Scott and Isaac stood there shocked and I grabbed both the twins against the table and said if you ever! Ever! Do that again I won't think twice about not saving your lives. I threw them back into the hallway and started to turn into my wolf I was so pissed. I looked at everyone and sighed then ran into the the woods. Wait Ryan they screamed. Derek ran after me. I ran all the way too my house and ran in the house scaring my mom then stopped so she could calm down. Ryan she looked up at me what's wrong. I nodded my head and ran up to my room laying on the bed. Peter jumped onto my deck and came into my room causing me to naturally react biting him in the side he screamed out in my pain I turned back and said oh my god Peter I didn't know I didn't mean to I'm so sorry. I bit into my wrist and put Peter into my lap and fed him my blood. He healed and stood up. I grabbed onto him hugging him crying. He tilted up my head so I would look at him and he said Ryan your an alpha your stronger then this. He kissed me on the forehead and I said your right. I'm sorry. Derek was standing in the door way clearly pissed watching the whole scenario. I looked at Derek and he just turned away I grabbed him and threw him on the bed then jumped on top of him and whispered in his ear, don't be such a sour wolf. Then kissed him on the lips and smiled and looked at him who finally calmed down and smiled then said sorry. I know I said. I looked at Peter and said can you go get my car from school and I threw him my keys as he said sure puppy. I glared at him and said don't ever call me that Peter. I'm not your puppy. Peter left the room and I cuddled up next to Derek on the bed.

The next day I headed to school and went to the girls locker room and changed into my lacrosse uniform then walked out of the bathroom only to walk into the twins chests.

What the fuck are you two doing here?

We're sorry About yesterday Ryan.

It's up to you if you want to believe us, but we really are sorry.

Are you just sucking up to your alpha hmm since your his little bitches.

The alphas glowed their eyes red and growled so I walked up to them and kissed them both. They looked at me astonished.

What was that for they asked.

I crossed the line, I'm sorry. But really you guys have Deucalion as your alpha? He's and old man!

He's Peters age Aidan said.

Oh... Well anyway whatever I accept your apology even though he put you up to this.

I said this then went into the field and met up with the coach.

Anello what happened yesterday where were you? I need my best player on the team.

If I'm your best player then why am I co captain hmm?

Oh I uh. Just get on the field. We have two new players.

Who?

Ethan and Aidan.

Oh great. I thought.


End file.
